


Expected

by SpenceRose



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: Harlowe hadn't meant for this to happen.





	Expected

Harlowe hadn't meant for this to happen. He had arrived with the very express purpose of telling Conner about his decision. But now he found himself pressed against the door of his office, locked in a filthy kiss and Conner's hands up his shirt. 

He pulled away to catch his breath, slowly coming back to himself. 

“Bevin…” he breathed as kisses were placed along his neck. “Bevin… We need to talk.”

“Can't it wait,” Conner said, a desperate whine edging his voice. Harlowe almost gave in right there but this was important. He reminded himself of that with every kiss pressed to his throat. “We haven't had time together in so long.”

“No...We really ca—” Harlowe gasped as Conner bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He squirmed. “Love… please, this is important.”

“So is this,” was the reply as Conner's hand went down to palm him through his pants. Harlowe really could just give in…

He put his hands on Conner's shoulders and pushed him back. 

“Bevin, this is  _ serious _ ,” he said firmly. Conner blinked. Only he could look stunning like this. Harlowe quickly straightened his appearance, clearing his throat. Conner just stood there and Harlowe swallowed thickly. “Can we sit?”

Conner nodded and led him to the chairs in front of his desk, gesturing towards one as he sank into the other. Harlowe watched him the entire time, memorizing his movements and the features of his face. He loved this man.

“What do you need to talk about?” Conner asked once Harlowe had sat. He cocked his head, brown eyes shimmering with curiosity and trepidation. Harlowe bit back a smile.

He considered how to begin. He'd had a full speech prepared but now there was nothing he felt he could say. Conner waited patiently as he glanced aside, going over the words in his head.

“I'm getting married,” he finally said, voice soft and uncertain. Conner stared.

“You're… getting married,” he repeated. He swallowed. “Since when? To who?”

“Her name is Havanila. She's a lovely woman, really. We met a few or so months ago. She's wonderful, everything I need in my life.”

Conner didn't move, just stared at him. Harlowe glanced aside, unable to meet his gaze. He hadn't truly been prepared for this.

“A few months… When did you decide to marry her?” 

“We started courting… nearly a month ago.” Harlowe loathed to tell Conner that the last time they had been together, a ring had sat in his desk drawer. So he didn't. “Bevin, I know that this…”

“ _ Don _ 't call me that,” Conner snapped, standing up. “How… Why… You're marrying someone else! I… I can't believe this. Why?”

Harlowe saw his eyes shimmer again, this time with unshed tears. His heart broke.

“I wish to have a wife and children, as is expected of me.”

“ _ Expected  _ of you?!” Conner's face twisted and he took a step back. “You planned to always have a wife.”

His voice trembled and Harlowe watched him sadly. At length, he nodded and Conner inhaled sharply.

“You told me you loved me,” he said accusingly.

“I do.”

“Then why would you do this to me?” 

“It was never my intention.”

“But it was! You planned the entire time to take a wife, you had no intention of staying with me. I…” He looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. “I thought I meant more to you.”

“You do.” Harlowe stepped forward to take his hands. “You mean everything to me.”

“You don't get to say that,” Conner ripped his hands away, “while you stand here and tell me you're marrying someone else! While telling me you had planned to marry another the entire time we were together!”

“Bevin…”

“ _ Don't call me that _ !” His voice broke Harlowe's heart and he watched Conner turn away, a sob escaping him. He was trying desperately not to cry, and it was painful to watch. He hardly cried over anything. “I loved you with all my heart. I had planned to stay with you forever… I wanted to… I  _ want _ to marry you.”

“Conner…”

“Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore.”

Harlowe was taken aback. Conner turned back, a tear running down his cheek. His eyes were hard and filled with agony.

“Get out.”

His voice still trembled and wasn't nearly as strong as he wanted it to be. Harlowe hesitated. 

“I said  _ get out!  _ I never wish to see your face again!”

Finally, Harlowe dipped his head and went to the door. He opened it and paused, swallowing thickly. He glanced back, seeing Conner had turned away and was leaning against his desk.

“Never doubt that I did love you,” he said. With that, he left. He took a deep breath in the hallway to calm himself. As he turned away from the office again, he heard a sob. 

Conner was crying behind the doors and Harlowe had to fight every instinct that told him to go back and gather the other into his arms. It was no longer something he could do.

As Harlowe made his way home, Conner's sobs followed him the entire way.


End file.
